


Sunrise

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Mornings with Lukas are nice, especially when Lukas does his chores.





	Sunrise

The alarm on the nightstand blared loudly, the ringing noise causing Philip to groan and squirm around. He rolled over and slapped around the table a few times, sighing when he was able to find the alarm and shut it off. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. White walls with different pictures of Lukas and him hung up. Wedding day. Lukas' first big win. Them with Helen and Gabe. Then a collage of them from all the times Philip took pictures of them when they were teenagers. 

Philip rolled onto his side and slid his hand up Lukas' arm. "Wake up." He whispered, leaning down and kissing his arm. "I gotta get up and get ready soon."

Lukas grunted, wrapping his arm around Philip and pulling him closer. "No." Lukas rolled onto his side and pressed his face to the top of Philips head. "I miss you, you aren't leaving."

"I gotta." Philip grinned. He always loved early mornings like this. The way Lukas got all soft and gentle made getting up not so hard. "You know that if I could stay at home with you all day I would." 

"Then do it." Lukas kissed his head. "We have the money. You're just being stubborn." 

"I like my job. It's fun." Philip smoothed Lukas' hair down, pushing the bangs in front of his eyes back. 

"I thought you liked me." Lukas pouted, his blue eyes shining up at Philip.

"You know I do." Philip pecked his lips. "I just.. I like working for myself, you know that."

"Yeah, you refused to take the engagement ring because you thought I spent too much money on you." Lukas slid his hand up Philips arm. "You're so beautiful.. god.. you're like an angel."

"You act surprised. You've been waking up next to me for at least five years and we've been dating and married for eleven." Philip kissed his cheek. 

"Sorry for trying to keep our romance alive." Lukas grumbled, rolling on top of Philip, kissing him.

Philip pulled away, grinning. "Didn't know it was dying. Guess I'll have to play hard to get so you gotta keep trying. You did say you loved the chase."

"Fuck off and kiss me."

"Fucking off involves leaving." Philip replied, stroking Lukas' hair. "So rephrase that."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Philip leaned up, cupping Lukas' cheeks, kissing him softly. "Much better." 

Lukas hid his face in Philips neck. "I don't want you to go." He whined, kicking his legs as if he were a child.

"Too bad. I'll be home by five." Philip pecked his cheek. "Which means you have enough time to clean the house up while I'm gone. It is your turn."

"It doesn't count! I was touring! It was impossible to be here!" Lukas laughed, rolling off it Philip, rubbing his chest. 

"And if you had been here you still wouldn't have cleaned. This is why we alternate. If I didn't force you, you would never do it." Philip gave him a sweet kiss before climbing out of the bed, jumping when Lukas slapped his ass. 

Lukas grinned. "You're right but you shouldn't say that. I like to pretend I help out more."

"You help plenty. Today just involves extra helping." Philip winked. "And if you actually clean everything I'll give you a treat when I get home." 

Lukas crawled across the bed, pulling Philip back against him. "What does this treat include?" 

"Blind fold and handcuffs." 

Lukas gasped softly, nodding, pushing Philip away. "You should get to work so I can clean."

Philip laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, okay." He smirked to himself as he walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He couldn't believe that worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I've been dealing with a lot lately and I've lacked inspiration for writing this ship


End file.
